The Wedding of Numbuhs One and Five
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: The Kids Next Door invite you to the wedding of operatives Numbuh One and Numbuh Five, as told in this poem. I highly recommend 1x5 fans to check this out.


**The Wedding of Numbuhs One and Five**

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned "Codename: Kids Next Door" (which belongs to Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network), Nigel & Abby would've already gotten married, right? Also, they wouldn't treat teenagers so shabbily.

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's another piece of wedding-based fiction featuring one of my favorite cartoon couplings. This time, the couple is my top-favorite "Codename: Kids Next Door" coupling, Nigel/Abby. I'm going to admit, I'm not really that big a fan of the show, but I think they make a really cute couple. The idea to write this poem came to me after I responded to a comment on my most recent Nigel/Abby fanart on DeviantART. And so, we now have this poem, also written because I have yet to find any other Nigel/Abby wedding fanfics. I gave this story the title shown above because I couldn't think of an "Operation: " title with a full name related enough to the fact that it's about my favorite KND pairing getting wed. But 1/5 fans should be able to enjoy this!

* * *

Somewhere in the Kids Next Door moonbase,  
There is a look of delight on an operative's face.  
He is gathered in front of a huge crowd  
Who have come for an occasion that is proud.

His trademark shades, the kid in question wears,  
But he is mostly outfitted as if for formal affairs.  
He is Nigel Uno, Sector V agent Numbuh One,  
And right now, he feels like he's hit a home run.

Quite some time ago did his current happiness start,  
When he fell for the teammate who captured his heart.  
She was his team's spunky second-in-command,  
And he always felt good whenever he held her hand.

He soon began to develop a crush on his fellow agent  
And over time, these feelings made an upward ascent.  
His previous girlfriend became a thing of the past,  
For Lizzie Devine this new love of his far surpassed.

He eventually confessed to her the love that he held,  
And to kiss him wildly she was suddenly compelled.  
She admitted that she had always loved him as well,  
And thus, into a romantic relationship they both fell.

For them, the next few months were pure bliss;  
They wouldn't go a day without at least one kiss.  
On alternate weekends they'd go out on a date;  
Soon he had something big coming for his soulmate.

On this particular date, he got down on one knee  
And made his proposal - "Will you marry me?"  
Her eyes lit up once she saw the engagement ring,  
And so his proposal she was readily accepting.

The news of their engagement soon spread to  
Every agent in the whole Kids Next Door crew.  
The couple invited all of them to what would be  
A wedding truly worthy for them to all come see.

So all the agents are gathered in the Moonbase,  
To witness the wedding going on in this place.  
At the front of the hall stands Nigel the groom;  
He's obviously the best-dressed boy in the room.

The grey tuxedo he wears is handsome to the eye,  
And he has on a blue cummerbund and bow tie.  
A matching grey top hat sits on his bald head;  
He looks all perfect for the day that he gets wed.

Close by, he is accompanied by his best man,  
Operative Numbuh Two, Hoagie P. Gilligan.  
Numbuh Four, Wallabee Beatles, is also there;  
Nigel has picked him to be the ring bearer.

At that moment, the flower girl appears with glee  
She's Kuki Sanban, alias agent Numbuh Three,  
Her appearance gives the message, to Nigel's mind,  
That the entrance of his bride is not too far behind.

And now that the ceremonial music has begun,  
Signaled is the entrance of Nigel's beloved one.  
The girl he's marrying walks up with a loving grin;  
She's agent Numbuh Five, a.k.a. Abigail Lincoln.

Abby is dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown,  
Her waist-length veil supported by a ruby tiara crown.  
A silvery-blue sash is wrapped right around her torso,  
Her hands placed in elbow-length gloves white as snow.

Her smiling lips are adorned with a bright red lipstick,  
Shining a crimson shine to show she made a good pick.  
She cannot help but blush at the sight of her boyfriend,  
As down the aisle, amid the crowd, does she descend.

Abby takes her place beside her soon-to-be-husband,  
And Nigel's entranced by the beauty of his girlfriend.  
Numbuh 362, the leader of this global organization,  
Is here to serve as the priest to this lovely operation.

In front of the couple, 362 takes her stand on a stool  
And reads from the Kids Next Door Code Module.  
She states the introduction like any priest knows how,  
And then she gets to the part with the couple's vows.

Numbuh 362 first asks Nigel, in this particular verse,  
If he is to take Abby as his wife for better or worse.  
"I do!" Nigel declares, taking Abby's hand in his own,  
At which point his cheeks glow a bright pink tone.

Numbuh 362 then asks Abby, on the Module's behalf,  
If she is to take Nigel as her husband to hold and have.  
"I do!" Abby smiles, her eyes leaning at her groom,  
With her cheeks also going on even bigger to bloom.

Once that's through, it's time to exchanges the rings,  
So Wally provides Nigel with those circular gold things.  
Nigel delicately Abby's wedding ring onto her finger,  
And she slips his own ring onto his without any err.

Finally comes the best part for both sides of the pair;  
"You may kiss the bride," 362 is heard to declare.  
Abby happily puts her hands on Nigel's shoulders  
As he pulls her in and brings his lips close to hers.

And so, the couple comes together for their kiss;  
Like most of their smooches, it's a world of bliss.  
But the addition of the fact that they're now married  
Makes this particular kiss an especially pleasing deed.

The kiss brings a big round of "aww"s from the crowd,  
And of the couple their attendants can't be more proud,  
(Wally, who's kinda grossed out, is a bit of an exception,  
But Kuki will soon prove him wrong at the reception).

Once they've finished their kiss, the newlyweds turn  
To acknowledge the cheers that their wedding's earned.  
"I give you Nigel and Abigail Uno," 362 states aloud,  
As the newly-married lovers wave to the crowd.

With that, up the aisle the couple makes their way;  
A KND airship sits at the end of the passageway.  
It's been specially decorated for the occasion here,  
With a "Just Married" sign and tin cans on the rear.

They share another kiss before getting in the ship,  
This one having the boy give his new wife a dip.  
And then Sector V's leader and his new spouse  
Drive off to the reception at the Sector V treehouse.

It's been a grand day for the couple who just got wed  
(That night, they'll both be sleeping in the same bed).  
When it comes to weddings, these kids will remember none  
Better than when Numbuh Five got married to Numbuh One.

* * *

Those of you here who, like me, love the idea of Nigel & Abby falling in love and getting married, no doubt you love this poem (and the pictures I've drawn of the couple). If you _don't_ like the pairing, well, that's _your_ problem, and you're not gonna make me change my mind! 


End file.
